Shiomi The Outcast
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: Shiomi, the outcast wolf of the Chinese Zodiac, meets Alucard and romance ensues and unfolds. Also crossed over with Fruits Basket.
1. Discoveries and Defeat

**Chapter One: Discoveries and Defeat**

Shiomi gasped and clutched her side, blood going through her fingers. She felt stressed and weak, so a boom sounded through the forest. A black wolf rushed through the forest, growling. She had died once and was brought back, but, she didn't want to die again. She panted and collapsed. She closed her eyes as she heard a noise. She would wait and ambush the bloody bloke if he was dumb enough to get near a wounded 'animal'.

Alucard walked up and poked the wolf. All of a sudden, blood squirted everywhere. Alucard looked and saw the wolf growling and standing up, growling, baring its fangs. A 'Boom' Sound was heard and a naked girl stood there, her face twisted in rage and pain. "Ah, a human girl, wounded to be exact...Virgin...Heh, such a beautiful wound, such a beautiful girl." Alucard hissed. Shiomi growled and wound up collapsing and Alucard got her off of the ground.

Shiomi awoke with a groan. She felt her side and groaned, then growled as pain coursed through her body. She groaned and stood up, only to collapse. She groaned and transformed. She stood up and began to sniff around. She bumped into someone's leg and looked up. She felt her body tense up and a snarl reached her throat. "You're in no condition to be up and about..." a voice hissed. Shiomi growled and her hackles stood up. The figure disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Such a fiery spirit...I like that..." it hissed, looking down at the small she wolf, his red eyes glowing in amusement.

"You may buy me amusing, but, I AM NOT amused..." Shiomi growled, leaping into the air, her fangs bared and ready to attack and fight. She didn't expect to be outmatched. She gasped and wound up on the floor, the figure's knees pressing against her ribs. She transformed and puked up blood and she blushed vibrantly. She growled and brought her knee up and hit the figure in a personal place. She grunted and began to run, her long legs moving. She didn't take track for nothing. She jumped over, doing flips, her body twisting with a rhythm that was her own...She landed and began to run. She reached the doors and opened them and stepped into the sunlight. She sighed and stretched, reveling in her newly found freedom. She began to run and transformed again. She felt the joy of running again and the freedom that came with running. She heard gasps and gunshots whizzed past her. She kept on running, her lean muscles bunching and relaxing with each lope she did. She stopped and began to lap up some water.

"Wait until I get my hands on that she wolf..." Alucard growled, cocking Casull. Seras shook her head and looked around, noticing paw prints and fur.

"She's been here...I wonder how smart she is..." She muttered. Alucard looked and smirked. He began to follow only to be ambushed by Shiomi herself.

"You smart little she wolf...You knew we were gonna follow?" Seras asked. Shiomi only nodded and began to sniff around. She came across a familiar scent and began to rush towards it. She saw Hatori and Shigure. She whimpered and slowly approached, her tail tucked.

"Shiomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Shigure dragged out, "You had us so worrieddddddddddddddd!!" Shiomi only rolled her eyes and looked to Hatori, hoping to get her usual curt greeting.

"Idiot has a point, Shiomi, you did have us worried and Akito orders you to come back home!" Hatori exclaimed. Shiomi only growled and Alucard appeared.

"Why upset the poor girl?" he hissed.

"She's not upset, we know what's best for her, we are her family and clan mates..." Hatori said. Shiomi whimpered and cowered closer to Alucard's leg. She knew that going back to the main house meant a beating from Akito, worse, maybe even her death, again. She hated being confined and abused. She'd had enough of it, and a growl derived from her throat. Hatori looked at her, completely shocked.

"'Atta girl..." Seras murmured, gently touching Shiomi's head. Shiomi whimpered and made a cooing noise. "Master, can she stay? Integral don't mind...She said that she shows potential...Master, please, can she stay?" Seras asked.

"If she stays, Shakeda, Shigure, Myself, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Kisa, and Rin stay..." Hatori muttered. A figure appeared and Shiomi bounded up to the young girl.

"Kisa-chan, how have you been?" she asked. Kisa hugged the wolf's neck and Shiomi whimpered happily. She looked around and growled as a figure walked out, then her eyes widened in horror.

"Well, well, well, Shiomi-chan, seems you have disobeyed me for the last time!" a voice hissed. Shiomi quickly scampered away, tail tucked.

"Akito, you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Shigure stated. Akito smiled and walked up to Shiomi. He grabbed her and an earsplitting wail came from her small form.

"Shiomi, what will I do with the likes of a disobedient outcast? Even Kyo knows his place!!" he hissed, clawing Shiomi's face. Shiomi yelped and begged for him to stop. Akito only continued to beat Shiomi when a big black dog came out of nowhere. Shiomi laid there, in a crumpled heap, hurting and crying. Sir Integral Hellsing walked out. She felt her eyes widen in shock as Alucard just about ripped someone's head off. Shiomi whimpered and crawled into a dark place, her body feeling abused. She whimpered and cowered closer to Seras Victoria's legs, hoping to escape the physical pain. She yelped as a hand grasped her.

"Shhhh...It'll be ok..." Seras whispered, "Master will make it all better." Shiomi whimpered and looked up at Seras, hoping she was right.


	2. A Wound That won't Heal

**CHAPTER TWO: A Wound that won't Heal.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Fruits Basket.)**

Shiomi whimpered and looked around, her leg wound driving her mad. She laid down and didn't move, even when Alucard ordered her to get up. "What is wrong with her!?" Alucard hissed. Shiomi whimpered as Hatori knelt down and began to inspect her wounds.

"Akito got you pretty good." Hatori muttered. Shiomi whimpered and yelped as Alucard knelt down and began to suck. Hatori looked shocked and gawked. He felt his stomach heave and watched, about to puke at the sight of Alucard drinking Shiomi's blood.

Later on

Shiomi growled as Alucard came within two feet of her. "What's your problem?!" he hissed.

"You reek." Shiomi replied, her nose wrinkling up a tad bit. Alucard looked at her, incredulous that she even had the guts to complain about his odor.

"You don't like Cologne?" Alucard asked.

"No. Makes you smell like a pimp." Shiomi replied. Alucard looked at Shiomi, very shocked she made the comment.

"You will regret that one." he hissed. Shiomi laughed.

"Oh, really? How will I?" she asked, laughing, which sounded more like a bark than anything. Alucard growled and pinned Shiomi against the wall and began to lick her neck.

"I have my ways." he replied. Shiomi shivered, whimpering slightly. Alucard chuckled. "You like it, you know you do." he hissed. Shiomi quickly escaped, but, not before Alucard saw the flushed look on her face. He chuckled and let her escape. 'Next time, she-wolf, I won't let you escape. You'll be all **MINE**!' he thought, grinning to himself. Shiomi panted and leaned against the wall. She saw Yuki and didn't know how to take to him. She didn't like him, but, hell, they were family. She just slunk down the wall and sat on the floor. She drifted off to sleep, not knowing what would be happening later on that night.

Sorry that the chapter is so short, but, I promise, the next one will be longer, because I plan a huge fight scene where Shiomi and the rest of the Sohmas meet Alexander Anderson.


End file.
